Axel and the Genie of the Lamp
by IHaveAShippingProblem
Summary: A Parody of Disney's Aladdin. Axel is a street rat who lives on the streets, Roxas a prince who has never been free. However Xemnas wishes to ruin it all, trying to obtain the power of the great genie Marluxia. AkuRoku featuring some Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_A Diamond In The Rough_

Far away, during the medieval times of Destiny Islands, were the great and prosperous lands of Kingdoms Hearts. The sand would warm under the heated sun, yet the evenings were cool and windy. It was paradise to the rich, and rather difficult times for the poor. This story starts however, on a particularly dark night, where a dark man waited with a very dark purpose.

"You're late." Xemnas growled as the ragged thief approached him.

"Yes well you try killing a dozen people to get hold of a tiny charm." The man complained, quickly silenced by the grave and dangerous stare Xemnas gave him.

"Forgive me, oh patient one!" He quickly began to beg, Xemnas only sneered at him, and disgusted he actually had to work with such a lowlife. When reaching out to grab the locket however, the thief's attitude quickly reverted back to its cocky self as he flinched it out of reach.

"Wow hold on, where's my reward?" Just as he said this there was a squawk as a one eyed bird flew down and grabbed the locked straight from the man's hand, giving it over to his master.

"Don't test me Pete; you shall have your reward." Xemnas dug out his pocket to reveal a matching charm, placing them back to back to form an 'X'. There was a brilliant gold light as the gem lit up, floating out of Xemnas's hands and zooming of into the distance.

"Quick follow it!" He called, before racing off on his own horse, Pete close behind him. The three ran into the middle of the jungle, were the light came to a halt. There was a great rumbled, as the entire earth seemed to shake! A great mountain of earth formed that terrified the horses into knocking their riders of their backs, before shooting off into the distance. They watched on, as the mountain became the head of a great tiger, fearsome golden light escaping its jaws.

"Finally after all my years of research and hard work, the cave of wonders!" Xemnas laughed.

"Is that really it?" Pete gasped, enticed by the welcoming golden glow in the mouth of the tiger.

"Yes, and remember all the treasure in there is yours, but you first MUST fetch me lamp! Understand?" Pete nodded dumbfound as he approached the cave, images of wealth, fame and glory filling his crooked mind.

"Jeez dude, where'd you pick this bozo up!" The black and white parrot upon Xemnas shoulder whispered to his master, in an unrecognisable yet somehow annoying accent that only he owned.

"Hush Xigbar, let us see what happens to this fool." The bird fell silent as the dup watched on with great concentration and eagerness.

Pete placed a foot upon the mouth of the tiger, when a great rush of wind pushed the man off, and helped pull the man back to reality.

"Who dares disturb my slumber, and enter my cave?" The tiger came to life, it's voice deep and fearsome.

"I Its is I I..." Pete stuttered pathetically "Pete, a humble thief."

"Know this." The cave bellowed, "Only one may enter me, one who is worthy. One's who worth lies far from within. A diamond in the rough." Xemnas looked at Xigbar confused, this certainly hadn't been mentioned before, however the bird provided no help as he was still sniggering at the phrase 'Only one may enter me.' Pete looked back, now unsure of himself and the situation, his heart racing within his chest like it was attempting to escape!

"What are you waiting for, go in!" Xemnas more ordered than encouraged, the fearsome power of the man overruling Pete's fear of the cave. Cautiously he once again climbed onto the mouth of the cave, holding a breath as he placed his foot brushed against the first step of the golden sand staircase. He applied more pressure, still nothing. With more confidence he placed the next foot in, suddenly the cave let out an outraged roar, the wrong person had entered and now they must pay the price for their greed. Pete tried to scramble out, but the mouth closed trapping him within.

"No!" Xemnas called out but it was too late, the tiger had collapsed back to sand, the sides of the crosses falling to the sand. All that could be heard was the last message of the cave, whispering within the air itself.

"Seek thee out…The diamond in the rough!" The rest of the almost white sand fell, half-burying Xemnas, and covering poor Xigbar completely. Coughing Xigbar unburied himself from the sand, a human head popping up before he dragged the rest of himself out in his humanoid form.

"I can't believe it dude! I just can't! We're never going to get that stupid lamb! Just forget it man!" The shape shifter ranted, picking up the halved cross with clawed fingers.

"I mean look at this dude!" He complained, indicating to the two great black wings that span from his back. "I'm so pissed off dude I'm malting!" he then chocked again this time on one of the large feathers that was swirling around him.

"Patience Xigbar," Xemnas sighed, grabbing the gem from his associate. "Pete was obviously less than worthy." Xigbar feathers ruffled.

"Oh there's a big surprise! I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from not surprise!" He began sarcastically, before approaching Xemnas, "We got a big problem here man!" Xemnas quickly silenced the bid brained twit by covering his mouth, cruel eyes meeting the patterned single eye of the idiot.

"Yes we do. Only one may enter, and we must find this one." He hummed, turning around and beginning the trek back home, Xigbar returned to his parrot form, landing comfortably on his master's shoulder.

"A diamond in the rough…"

* * *

**Izzy: So I don;t own any of the characters, Aladdin etc. etc. this is all for entertainment blah blah blah...**

**Leah: Hahaha hope you enjoy XP This is rather fun to write.**

**Xigbar: I don;t approve being the parrot man! I should be the evil dude.**

**Leah: You're not scary enough.**

**Xigbar: AND MANSEX IS!**

**Leah: No, but we had to choose someone!**

**Izzy: Be quiet guys, Saix is still around! **

**Xigbar: Please read and review dudes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Street Rat, Riff Raff_

The sun was blazing down upon the desert city, making all the coloured windows sparkle like gems. At least they looked like gems from the rooftops; Axel would almost call it a wonderful day. The word there being almost as he reached the end of the rooftop, coming to a halt.

"Stop thief!" Saix, head of the guards, called as they neared the red head, sweat trailing from under his green bandanna.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy street rat." The berserk blue guard called. Sighing Axel looked down at his great feat, before back to his small prize.

"Really, you're gonna do all this Isa for a loaf of bread?" Axel teased, knowing how much the man hated being called by his proper name. Saix was outraged but Axel paid no attention as he jumped off the building and landed onto two roped strung between large sand buildings. Skiing down them, Axle seemed to unintentionally collect clothing, reaching the bottom in a pile of washing. Sadly he couldn't enjoy his bread, as Saix gave out more order.

"You won't get away that easy Sinclair!" He shouted

"He thought that was easy!" Axel was stunned, did he look like that much of a natural. "And for the record the names Axel, got it memorised?" He joked, before wrapping himself in a cloak and walking over to some rather pleasant looking ladies.

"Morning ladies." He flirted, of course they were a too old for his taste, Axel preferred younger women, however that didn't mean he wouldn't charm them a bit.

"Getting into trouble a little early aren't we Axel?" The youngest, Aqua asked.

"Trouble, no way, you're only in trouble if you get caught." He boasted, though long lived the glory as he was grabbed by his scruff of his orange jacket, his hasty disguise falling off.

"I'm in trouble!" He panicked.

"And this time-" Saix didn't finish as his white turban was pulled over eyes by a dirty blonde coloured monkey, blue eyes sparkling in delight.

"Perfect timing Demyx, let's get outta here!" The pair began to run away from the oncoming guards.

"You'll pay for this Axel!" Saix called as guards chased the pair round the maze of a marketplace

"You guys I'm broke! Got it memorized?" Axel called back, before desperately scampering up a pile of fish barrels, Demyx already ahead of him. Reaching the top Axel pushed the tops barrels down, flattening a couple of guards and giving him time to make his way to the top of a wooden platform, various abuse being thrown at him from street rat to Riff Raff.

"Guys I can take a hint. Seems you're my only Demyx." He muttered. Axel had met Demyx as a little kid on the market place. It was the first time he had tried to steal some food, and young Lea as he was known back then, was being chased about for it. If Demyx hadn't swooped in and hid the boy on one of the roofs he would have been in prison for sure. Demyx was the first daemon Axel had met, since they had the same class as pets, 'strays' were often captured and killed by the guards. Demyx never spoke a word, something clearly spooked the boy out of it, yet somehow the duo still seemed to make a kickass team, even if the half monkey had a bit of problem with shiny objects.

"Get Him! Capture him!" Guards began to sway the platform were Axel resided, causing the poor boy to almost fall off.

"Guys it's only a snack!" He called, quickly jumping away and through a window, very fortunately inside was a harem of lovely young ladies, including a young girl named Yuffie whom Axel was acquainted with.

"Well if it isn't our one-man rise in crime." Yuffie giggled, while Demyx went ahead and indulged himself from a plate of fruits. All was good until their boss Tifa came in.

"I blame the parents, except he hasn't got 'em!" She hollered, trying to attack the pair as they escaped back onto the streets.

"I think I'll take a stroll around the block." Axel joked, as they persuade by guards through the busy market. Climbing over musclemen, street performers, and even a heard of sheep. They were almost out of sight until Demyx saw a jewellery store. Unable to resist the shiny temptations, he quickly finds himself being chased by a shop owner for stealing a necklace.

"Demyx!" Axel called, as once again they were being tailed by guards. Axel finally stopped desperate for breath, she was surrounded by the royal guard, Saix giving him a eerie smile.

"Hey come on!" He tried to reason.

"Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Otherwise we'd get along!" This was quickly seen wrong as they all the guards piled in to fight the pair. When they stopped however, Axel and Demyx had gone, the pair escaping in a pair of barrels, before once again running a mock the market. Axel clambered up a staircase, grabbing a carpet as he reached the open window.

"Wish me happy landin'. All I gotta do is jump!" With that he leapt out the window, the guards quickly following, though unfortunately for them, they landed head first in a pile of Crazy Hakims Discount Fertilizer. Using the carpet as a parachute, the pair landed safely in a back alley, Demyx transforming into his humanoid form as they touched the ground. Axel quickly wiped the sand from his white slightly patched trousers, as Demyx seemed to comb the large monkey tail that stretched out from behind him, his round ears twitching, listening out for any signs of the guards return. Finally the pair settled down.

"And now, my fiery friend, we feast! All right!" Axel grinned as he broke the bread in two, sharing half of course with Demyx. There was a rustle, and looking up Axel saw two young children rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl noticed the red head, and in fear tried to hide herself along with the younger boy. Axel sighed, before he met Demyx he was like that, unskilled, alone and afraid of everyone. Looking at Demyx, the blonde mullet boy with a ragged old white shirt gave him a detesting look, selfishly taking a bite of his food. Ignoring the other protest, axel approached the quivering children, holding out his bread in a sign of peace.

"Here you pair take it." He grumbled, though his heart did warm as the pair giggled happily at finally receiving some nourishment. Of course Axel had made Demyx feel guilty, and he shamefully made his way over to them, also offering up his bread. The pair didn't mind his delayed response, as the young boy hugged the dirty blonde, the girl scratching him behind his unusual ears causing poor Demyx to blush. It didn't last long as Demyx quickly noticed Axel walked towards the lighter main street, where a crowd of people were around him. He followed suit, but kept to the shadows behind Axel for fear of being noticed, above the people he could make out a rather pompous looking man riding upon a white horse proudly, as if he were some god.

"On his way to the palace I suppose." One man said.

"Another suitor for the prince." Agreed another bystander, though that was all Demyx heard before some crude man pushed him into the crowd, tripping the boy and causing him to fall in front of princes horse, startling the stallion.

"Out of my way, filthy half-breed!" Demyx watched in horror as the horsewhip in the man hand rose, closing his eyes ready for the attack, instead Axel jumped in his way, catching the whip before it hit him. If there was one thing Axel couldn't stand, ti was the innocent being punished, especially when they happened to be his friend!

"If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners." Axel cocked an eyebrow rebelliously.

"Oh I'll teach you manners!" The prince cried, kicking Axel into a puddle of muck, Demyx quickly by his side to help him up, the crowd laughing at the fiery street rat.

"Look at that Demyx." Axel called, loud enough for the prince to hear, "It's not every day you see an ass with two rear ends!" Axel chuckled as the man turned back round, clearly angered by the comment.

"You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will morn you." Axel rushed after the prince, held back by Demyx as the gate slammed in their faces, shut out.

"I'm not worthless!" Axel muttered as he turned to leave. "And I don't have fleas!" he called, though of course no one paid attention. The crowd disburse and Demyx returned to his monkey form, it'd be more obvious he was an ownerless daemon otherwise, resting on Axel the duo made their way to the outskirts of the city, to their humble little abode. As soon as he got in, Demyx had transformed and fallen fast asleep upon his bed made of broken pillows, Axel placing a blanket over him in fear he'd get cold during the night.

"Riffraff street rat. I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy? No siree. They'd find out, there's so much more to me." Axel sighed, pulling back the rag of a curtain to the beautiful view of the Kingdom Hearts palace, lighting up the city like a beacon of royalty and valour.

"Someday Demyx, things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have any problems at all. Got it memorised?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Golden Prison_

At the very same time, in a place so close, yet so different from the life Axel lead, King Cloud sat gracefully upon his chair, widowed he had to raise his son, Roxas, all on his own, even for a ruler that seemed difficult. The bright sun shined into the place, making it glow, sadly the atmosphere did not match the appearance as the door burst open, and from it the Prince of Twilight Town stormed out.

"I have never been so insulted!" he cried, shocking yet not surprising Cloud, as he tried to reason with the man, his white and golden clothes sparkling in the light.

"Oh really Prince, leaving so soon?" Cloud asked, he would never resort to begging or even pleading, he was a King and that wouldn't change.

"Good luck marrying her off." He sneered storming out the castle. Cloud sighed in frustration, will that boy never learn! Turning round Cloud made his way to the Palace garden where he would always find Roxas.

"Oh Roxas."

Roxas sighed as he looked into the water, his crown placed neatly upon his sun bleached hair, matching earing of gold and black shining twinkling like the black necklace, which felt more like a collar that bound him to the castle. He was cast out of his thoughts at the sound of Zexion growling, looking up he saw his father wrestling the white tiger for the piece of rag which he held tightly within his jaw.

"Confound it Zexion, this is why the prince the stormed out!" The cloth of course belonged to the pants of prince, and the incident did make Roxas chuckle.

"Oh father, Zexion was just playing with him, weren't you Zexy?" Roxas explained sympathetically, as Zexion approached him.

"Exactly, I was just playing with the overdressed and self-absorbed Prince. It is not my fault that he couldn't handle my games." The demon explained, knows at Roxas legs as a young purple haired teenager, his white and purple tail curling around him peacefully like an obedient daemon he claimed to be. Roxas scratched behind his ears causing the younger to purr, but only gently as he was far too proud for anyone to hear. It was little comfort to his father's anger however.

"Dearest you have got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. You know the law, you must be married to a prince by your next birthday." He exclaimed exasperated at dealing with his mischievous son.

"Well the law is wrong!" Roxas resorted.

"You only have three more days!"

"Father are you even listening to me!" Roxas begged, trying to get the elders attention, Cloud turned his anger diminishing at the pleading face of his son.

"Roxas…"

"I hate being forced into this, If I marry, I want it to be for love not to some heartless fake." Roxas approached the edge of the garden; from outside the palace walls he could see the world. A world he wanted to be apart off and explore.

"Please Roxas try to understand, it's not only this law." Cloud explained softly, placing a hand upon his son's bare back. Roxas's outfits were rather effeminate for a prince, though the Kingdom over time learnt to accept it. His most common outfit being a white top with loops for arms, and a pair of black trousers that ballooned at golden heels, matching the golden jewellery that adorned the young prince, necklace, bracelets, anklets and all.

"I'm not going to be around forever, a young unmarried king is a very dangerous position to be in. So many people would try and take advantage Roxas, and I want you to be safe. Also the pressure and rulings that come with being King would be too much for you Roxas and you know it." Roxas was having none of it though, he simple wriggled from his father's touch.

"You never understand me Father. You don't even listen, you worry about me yet you haven't let me even try to do a single thing on my own! I've never even had real friends!" He protested, only to get a growl from Zexion, looking up at her with a cruel glare.

"Except you, Zexy." Satisfied he settled back down by the fountain, reading his book contently.

"I've never been outside the palace walls!" he protests.

"Roxas you're a prince!" Cloud was getting angry again at his daughter.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a prince!" he shouts back, glaring stubbornly proof he wasn't letting up.

"Oh Goddess forbid that you have children you ungrateful son!" Cloud cried storming out. He couldn't do this, Roxas just wouldn't listen!

"I don't know where he gets it from." Cloud muttered, storming back out to his throne room.

"It couldn't of been his mother, Namine was far more kind-hearted, and much less picky!" He was disturbed from his musing when there was a gentle knock upon the door.

"O oh, come in." from the darkness of the corridor entered a silver haired man, with a large black floor length robes, upon his shoulder his bizarre parrot.

"My king, how can I help you." The tall slender man bowed in respect.

"Ah, my most trusted advisor, I am in desperate need of your advice." Cloud explained, ever since his wife died, Cloud found himself relying more and more on Xemnas for advice.

"It's this suitor business, Roxas refuses to choose a husband! I'm at wits end with that boy and every time I try to talk to him it always ends in an argument." Cloud sighed as Xemnas watched him closely.

"Dude! He's a brat!" the parrot squawked, Cloud would've found it offensive but he had long since learnt that Xigbar was a strange parrot. Xemnas claimed he got the animal from a cruel home which explained his odd phrases.

"Here have cracker Polly." Xemnas said dryly, forcing the cracker into the birds mouth, causing the poor thing to screw his face up disgusted. Cloud smiled at the sight, he really could trust Xemnas.

"Oh you have such a way with animals." Cloud said sarcastically.

"When living with an animal this brainless it becomes difficult." Xemnas replied, Xigbar looking awfully offended, though Cloud must have imagined such a thing. A parrot getting offended? Not likely.

"Now to your problem, I think a may be able to find a solution."

"If anyone can help it's you!" Cloud said hopeful.

"However your majesty, it requires the use of a mystic blue diamond." He said cautiously, indicating to the blue ring upon his finger.

"Um, my ring? But it's been in the family for generations!" Cloud protested, Namine had given him the ring as their final anniversary present.

"It is necessary to find the prince a suitor." Summoning a large staff from the darkness, upon which was a figure of a strange black creature. (A heartless!) He placed it towards the King, the eyes of the staff glowing menacingly as he hypnotized the ignorant royalty.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Xemnas whispered lowly.

"Everything will be fine." Cloud repeated completely entranced.

"The diamond?"

"Here Xemnas, whatever you wish. Everything will be fine." Cloud took the ring from his finger and placed it in Xemans's open palm, and Cloud finally returns to a sane state of mind, unaware he had ever lost control of himself.

"You are most gracious, liege." Xemnas bowed again and began to walk away.

"Many thanks for your service Xemnas." Xemnas smirked at Clouds ignorance and slammed the doors shut.

Xigbar growled spitting out the cracker.

"I can't take it anymore! Sucking up to him." Whack! Xigbar was swatted by Xemnas angrily.

"Would you keep yourself under control in front of the King!" Xemnas muttered.

"What do you want me to do dude! Sit perfectly saying 'Polly wants a cracker' every other second!" he resorted

"Don't make me feed you another one." Xemnas warned, he never was a patient man.

"Oh how I can't wait till we get that ignorant king, no more controlling myself!" he cried excitedly, his own evil plans of force feeding Cloud crackers filled the little birds head.

Later that night while everyone slept, a shadow walked quietly through the garden. Reaching the garden walls he was stopped by Zexion, grabbing his arms pleadingly, book within the other. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Zexy, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." Scratching his ears where he knew Zexion liked it, he laughed softly as the thing purred.

"Good luck Roxas." He whispered, and with that the prince climbed the palace walls.

"Goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Strange Events _

The streets were flourishing with people on the pleasant weekend morning, meaning the noisy crowds covered up the sound of the two mischievous street rats, currently situated on top of a large melon seller's store.

"Okay, go on Dem!" Axel whispered, as the boy smiled, shifting back into his small monkey form, and using his curling tail to hang onto the edge of the red roof, as the rest of his body dropped down by the side of the stall.

"Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" the man boasted, unaware of the monkey until he grabbed the melon and began waving it around.

"Why you! Get here you filthy ape!" He called in horror, Demyx merely mocking him, as they wrestled for the pathetic melon. This being his queue, Axel ducked down the other side, and grabbing a melon before he was caught. With a final smirk Demyx disappeared upwards, leaving the man to his business.

"Ha nice going Demyx." He smirked as Demyx changed back, grabbing the melon and splitting it in two. "Breakfast is served." Axel grinned, as the pair sat and enjoyed their first catch of the day in peace. They were almost finished, when Axel noticed a small commotion only meters from him. A young cloaked boy seemed to have fallen back onto a fire tamer, and was apologising profusely. He couldn't hear what was being said, but watched as the boy finally looked up relieved, and Axels heart skipped a beat. He was a beauty if ever there lived one. Hair gold like the sun yet moved in the gentle breeze like silk. His skin was clear and pale, unlike Axel's whom the suns had tanned and streets had scratched. The most stunning thing though, were his eyes, so refreshing and striking like clear water on a hot day, so stunning even from Axel's distance they stood out like a gem. Ina trance, Axel didn't even notice when Demyx tried waving his hands in front of his eyes. Little did he know, two separate world were about to meet.

"Oh pretty boy, would you like a pot? No finer silver or brass around." Awkwardly Roxas tried to avoid the first lady, bowing politely as he walked away, only for another to approach.

"Fresh sugar dates! Sugar dates and pistachios!" Roxas only walked on, as another called to him.

"Would you like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty young boy." The lady tried.

"No sor- Ah!" Roxas jumped as a fish was literally shoved into his face.

"Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" Roxas attempted to back away rather intimidating by the tall man.

"I don't think so." Not looking behind Roxas tripped backwards over something, causing his cloak to fall from his head. Looking up he realised he had tripped over the foot of a fire tamer, and had now thrown him of his routine.

"Oh I'm sorry." He quickly apologised. "Really very sorry." Had he hurt the man?

"Don't worry kid, no damage done." He said politely, Roxas sighed, getting off his knees and scrapping away at the sand.

"That's a relief." Grabbing his bearing Roxas watched as the fire tamer began his act again. The market was strange and crowded, but the rush of life and different forms of people was so interesting. To be among the people like a commoner was so fantastic and new. Roxas was about to leave, when from the corner of his eye he couldn't help but notice a rather small homeless child, who seemed to be reaching for an apple on one of the carts. Roxas heart took pity at the poor image, he so wanted to help his people, yet as it stood he had such little power. Roxas went over to the cart, plucking one of the small red apples from the large pile

"Here you must be hungry, have it." Handing it to the young girl she smiled before running off into one of the backstreets.

"You'd better pay for that." Roxas looked up shocked as the owner glared at him like fresh meat.

"Pay?" He'd never paid for anything in his life, surly he wouldn't have made the starving child pay!

"No one steals from my cart!" Steal! Upon seeing the angry look Roxas figured he was int rouble, panicking he began to explain.

"I'm sorry sir; I don't have any money you see…"

"Thief!" He called, confusing Roxas more. He wasn't a thief! Was he?

"Please if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the king!" He tried to explain but the man just wouldn't listen!

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" Before Roxas could get a way he had stolen his hand and pinned it the table, in his other a large knife. No! Roxas flinched, looking away as he was about to lose his hand.

"Please no!" he begged, but the knife went down regardless, when suddenly another stopped it, millimetres away from Roxas's wrist.

Before Roxas was the most strangest of men. He had shocking red hair like fire, and tanned scarred skin that had clearly been through a lot. His eyes were green, thin and dark, like a mischievous cat, his lips in a matching smirk.

"Thank you kind sir. I'm so glad you've found him." The stranger began, before turning to Roxas. "I've been looking all over for you." What! Roxas was now baffled.

"What are you doing?" Roxas whispered as the stranger plied him away from the shop owner.

"Just play along." He replied.

"You know this boy?" The man asked still clearly angry.

"Sadly yes. He is my brother, though he's a little crazy." Roxas had to hand it to the stranger, he could act. Thought he shop owner didn't seem convinced as he grabbed the red head by the front of his shirt, shocking and scaring the young prince.

"He said he knew the king!" The owner argued.

"He thinks the money is the king!" Axel replied just as smoothly, only then did Roxas notice a small browny blonde monkey near him. Taking this as he queue to play along, Roxas got on his knees and began to bow.

"Oh wise King. How may I serve thee?" At this point in time, Roxas was so lost the monkey may as well been the king.

"Tragic isn't it?" Axel explained, but Roxas couldn't help but notice his foot straying to the cart, stealing an apple from under the cart owner nose. Roxas couldn't decide if he should be horrified or impressed.

"But no harm done!" He quickly hid the thing in his pocket, and approached the baffled Roxas, helping him up to his feet and guiding him away.

"Now come along brother, time to see the Doctor." Roxas decided to add the final touch to his act as he noticed the nearby camel.

"Oh hello Doctor, how are you?" In truth he was trying not to laugh at himself.

"No, no, no, not that one." Axel replied, before turning to the monkey,

"Come on King." Well the monkey was about to move, when from his pockets fell a small pile of rather shiny looking objects. This couldn't be good.

"Demyx, your pockets are smaller as a monkey!" Axel moaned, as the cart owner turned around and with great fury began to shout things such as "thieves," and "Streets rats." Roxas panicked again, now what do they do!

"Don't worry, follow me." With that Axel grabbed poor Roxas's hand, and together they ran through the market.

However marketplace wasn't the only area where strange events where occurring, deep within the palace in Xemnas' lab, a storm was brewing. Quite literally, as Xigbar spun a handle round tirelessly, huffing and puffing with exhaustion.

"With all due respect dude, we could've like waited for a real fucken storm!" he complained

"Save your breath Xigbar, now go faster!" He dismissed the servant's complaints as he placed the ring into the eye of the storm.

"This better be worth it" Xigbar muttered, turning the wheel faster and causing a lightning bolt to streak through the ring, passing into an hourglass below it. Xemnas watched with great anticipation as the sand began to swirl.

"Sands of time reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!" The storm grew, as in the top of the hourglass the and formed the cave of wonders, before falling into a storm. From the storm came the image of a young teenager, with ruby coloured hair and determined emerald eyes.

""There he is! My diamond in the rough!" Xemnas smiled sickly, though Xigbar seemed less than impressed.

"That's him! That's the clown we've been waitin' for!" Trying to rest on the handle, it of coursed turned causing the daemon to land head first into the ground below, and Xemnas couldn't help but hope it knocked some brain cells into him, and not kill the few he had left.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" He asked sinisterly, Xigbar only muttering a pained "Swell." Before groaning in pain, as Xemnas began to chuckle just a little, at his brilliant plan.


End file.
